


Threesome

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Anakin are in a relationship. Anakin meets an old crush and suddenly their twosome has become a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome

**i’m dating someone but the person i was crushing on in high school has suddenly reappeared au**

He loved Obi-Wan. Deeply and truly. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

And then, suddenly there was Padmé. Padmé who he had met in high school. She was a few grades ahead and way out of his league, but she had been kind to him. She was president of student council, on the debate team, perfect grades, super popular, but never mean or nasty to anyone. Never made anyone feel lesser. He had promised himself one day he would be someone she deserved and he would marry her.

But that was high school. He had practically forgotten about it.

Meeting her again, if he had known it was coming, he wouldn’t think she would strike him like he used to. After all he loved Obi-Wan, and although he had been in and enjoyed polyamorous relationships before he was happily settled.

But she was like an oasis of cool, clean water in a desert.

He panicked. Did that mean he didn’t really love Obi-Wan as he thought he did? No. He loved him, he was loyal. Obi-Wan was a friend, a lover, a guide, a loved cloak he would never part with.

And as he got to know Padmé again. And as he continued living his life with Obi-Wan he decided he needed both of them if he was to be whole at all.

-

**'so you know how i said i was polyamorous but it hasn't come up in our relationship until now? well i met someone'**

“So…”

“Mm?”

Obi-Wan was curled on the couch, his large brown hoodie pulled over his head. He was in his shared apartment drinking tea, reading on his tablet. Anakin had just come home dropping his keys on the counter.

“You’ll lose them if you put them there,” He glanced back. Anakin was always losing his keys, and every key on that chain was important. The apartment, the garage he worked at, various vehicles. Those keys were his life but sometimes he was so careless with them—

“They’ll keep,” Anakin said. “I want to talk to you about something.

He sounded serious, so Obi-Wan gestured for him to continue. Anakin squirmed, uncomfortable.

“You know how when we first started dating we said this was an open relationship?”

Obi-Wan nodded. He tensed just a bit. He was the one that had made that clear in the first place, because Obi-Wan didn’t like to get attached to any one person, but that was years ago, and he had never met anyone he preferred to Anakin… no, he should say that, really, he was attached. Stupidly attached, just like he never wanted to be, but was now.

“And I said… I’m polyamorous, so that works for me?” Anakin continued. He was carefully reading his face. Obi-Wan pulled his hood down and regarded his lover.

“It’s never come up before,” Obi-Wan finally said.

“I met someone… and I think you’d really like her,” Anakin said in one breath, pulling off the proverbial band-aid.

Anakin was attached. Attached to ‘her.’ And now he was trying to set them up. Obi-Wan could see this.

And Obi-Wan wanted to say: no, I’ve changed my mind, but that wouldn’t be fair. In the beginning before his attachment and regard (and love) grew he had been with others and Anakin, although obviously jealous had never said a word.

Obi-Wan felt unbalanced and unsure. Anakin wasn’t backtracking. Anakin was still watching him. Obi-Wan had known his lover a long time. Anakin wasn’t about to back down. He had met someone, and when he was determined about something he would be stubborn, just as he was with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan could say no, but it was still an ‘open relationship,’ so it meant that rather than include him, Anakin would go between—

And potentially, eventually leave…

“I…” Obi-Wan realized the silence had carried on too long.

“We’ve been fighting,” Anakin said finally.

And now Obi-Wan was really tense.

“Yes…” He admitted reluctantly. Because Anakin was hot-headed and Obi-Wan was snarky and passive-aggressive.

“I think… she would balance us.”

“Anakin—this is ridiculous, I just—I can’t—”  Obi-Wan was swept in a flurry of his own energy. He was standing now, waving his arms, trying to list off reasons why this was a terrible idea.

Then he saw Anakin’s face.

And felt horrible.

He loved her.

“I won’t stand in the way… but I can’t fall in love on a dime. I can’t force it.”

Anakin had somehow gotten his arms around him. His lips pressing against Obi-Wan’s cheek.

-

**we all dated the same person and got together to complain about what an asshole they were au**

Dinner alone with Padmé for the first time was awkward at first. The both sat at the table of Anakin’s favourite restaurant. The third empty chair was glaring. It had been twenty minutes. The trick was glaring. This was a set up for both of them.

And Anakin knew Padmé was too much of a slave to social obligation to leave, and he also knew that Obi-Wan was far too polite.

Padmé mentally sighed.

“Anakin can be thoughtless,” Obi-Wan said suddenly. She quickly looked up. Other than small talk it was the first real thing he had said to her… well… ever. It was a weird thing to say though.

“Trying to warn me off?” It was meant to be teasing, but came out as accusatory.

“What?” Obi-Wan looked surprised, and then seemed to backtrack, thinking about what he said. He shook his head. “No. It’s been long enough I’m sure you’ve met with some of his rougher qualities.”

“He can be an asshole.” She decided to go with it. If they were going to do this, they were going to do this. It was inevitable.

Obi-Wan tugged at his beard which partially hid an amused smile.

“Possessive,” He offered.

“Stubborn,” She added.

“Big headed.”

“Over-confident.”

“Unthinking.”

“And I love him,” Padmé said, her cheeks turning pink. She hated that she felt like the other woman. She accepted Anakin and Obi-Wan’s open relationship, but she wasn’t sure that Obi-Wan actually did.

“I love him too,” Obi-Wan said a bit wistfully.  Nothing possessive or angry in how he phrased it, but she felt guilty none-the-less.

The waiter was suddenly there trying to subtly get them to order. They both gave quick orders, both knowing the menu well. Both having come here with Anakin often enough. She had seen one of the waitress’ that had served her before go wide-eyed at Obi-Wan and her at the same table. Perhaps she expected a meltdown.

Padmé considered Obi-Wan. Even if they were at odds, which as far as she could tell they were not, there wouldn’t be a melt down from either of them. They weren’t the types.

The waiter left with their orders.

“He wants us to fall in love with each other,” Obi-Wan said, he looked uncomfortable.

She felt uncomfortable.

All of this was really very uncomfortable.

“I…” She considered him again. He was handsome, and kind. He was a balanced person. If it hadn’t been for the situation she’s the type of person she’d like a friendship with. He might even be the type of person she would date…

“I don’t know if I can,” Obi-Wan admitted, pulling her out of her musings. Her what if’s.

Well why not? She wanted to reply. She was a catch—

“I’m not a romantic type,” Obi-Wan easily read her. “I don’t usually end up in relationships like the one I have with Anakin. I…” He looked a bit embarrassed.  “I used to be very casual. No strings attached.”

Now that was surprising. Obi-Wan struck her as the opposite type of person. The type that met the love of their life and never let go.

But no, that was Anakin. Although in this case it seemed to be the loves of his life.

“I…I’m willing to try,” Padmé finally decided. “But it could be messy… I don’t want to ruin your relationship with Anakin, it’s the last thing I want, but I want him too.”

Obi-Wan nodded. Finally, finally he said: “You make him happy, that’s all I need. I’m willing to try too.”

“Are you…” She gestured awkwardly, “Fine with women? I mean—”

“Oh yes, that’s perfectly fine,” He quickly nodded.

“Okay,” She said.

“Okay.” He repeated solidly.

They stared at one another.

“He’s such an asshole,” Obi-Wan grumbled good naturedly.

They burst out laughing together.

**-**

**you asked me to settle an argument about something ridiculous**

“You’re wrong! You’re completely wrong!” Anakin burst. He felt his frustration rising rapidly. Obi-Wan was still. He crossed his arms and shook his head, “I am not. I am completely right.”

“No, you aren’t,” Anakin ground out. He spotted Padmé who was waiting for them at the little café. Coffee and a walk. Group dates. It had been Obi-Wan’s idea that had pleased Anakin to no end.

Although Obi-Wan wasn’t pleasing him very much right now.

Padmé looked up. She smiled beautifully and waved at the two of them. She looked taken aback by their fierce expressions.

“Hello boys…”

“You need to settle this for us,” Obi-Wan said before Anakin could return the greeting.

Anakin glared at him, “Don’t drag her into this.”

“No, no. She’s impartial and fair.”

“Uh…” Padmé said slowly. She didn’t look like she wanted to be put on the spot or in the middle.

“She doesn’t want to, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said snippily.

“It will solve the argument. I’ll be fine with what she says, if you will be. Or are you afraid she’ll side with me?”

“She’ll side with me because I’m right,” Anakin said taking the bait, knowing he was taking the bait, but letting himself get hooked anyway.

Padme held up her hand, “What on Earth are you arguing about?”

“Aright,” Anakin said taking a breath.  “Padmé. Which vegetable would win if it was sentient? The pepper or the tomato.”

Padmé blinked up at the two of them. Obviously she was thinking about the complexity of their argument.

“Wait, that’s what you’re arguing about? Vegetables? Sentient vegetables?”

“Okay, but, just think. Attack of the Killer Tomatoes, AND related to deadly nightshade, they would totally—”

“Peppers are spicy. They come with their own defenses!” Obi-Wan cut in, unable to hold himself back.

Padme stared at them.

They leaned in.

“Neither of those are vegetables. They’re fruits.”

-

**i walked in on the two of you having sex and now i can’t stop thinking about you both au**

They were beautiful together.

Obi-Wan had come home early. Had thoughtlessly walked into the bedroom. Had been frozen. Transfixed at the sight.  Padmé completely naked, her back to him, on top of Anakin. Anakin’s buttoned shirt opened. Both of them gasping at their exertions.

He backed away quickly closing the door, their image burned in his mind. Padmé’s long, smooth back. Anakin’s flushed cheek.

He didn’t find any bitterness. Actually he was a bit turned on—and not just by Anakin’s state of undress.

Anakin quickly spilled into the room, a worried look on his face. He was half dressed. Desperate apology in his eyes and on his lips.

Obi-Wan snorted in amusement. “Sorry to interrupt.”

“Obi-Wan, I swear I didn’t know you’d be home so soon or I would—”

Obi-Wan came forward and put his hands on Anakin’s shoulders. “I’m fine,” He repeated amused at his lover and a little bemused at himself.

It was her exposed neck and back, he definitely did have a thing about backs…

He leaned up on his toes and kissed Anakin briefly, “Have fun. I only just forgot my briefcase.”

Anakin watched slack jawed.

“You’re really not mad?”

**-  
morning after a (not so) drunken threesome au**

She giggled.

It was a bit too much wine. A bit too much heat. She had been on the couch, pleasantly buzzed. She had been wearing her new backless dress. After some encouragement on her part, Obi-Wan gave in, sliding his fingers up and down her back.

All three had come to a happy sort of momentum. She suggested they try. They had a little liquid courage and had been working up to it. She met Obi-Wan’s eyes. He was a little flush, but nodded solidly. She rolled over onto his lap and gently kissed him. It was different from Anakin. More easy, more friendly, more bristles. Anakin and her there was passion. This was an easy sort of comfort. She liked it a lot.

Anakin came up beside them. She felt his hand on her back where Obi-Wan’s had been, and saw his other on his. He kissed the tops of both of their heads. As one, Obi-Wan and She tilted their heads up and kissed his chin and side of his mouth respectively.

It wasn’t perfect. There were a lot of mechanics to work out for them to be comfortable. Lots of stops and starts. Lots of helpless laughter at a move that they really shouldn’t have tried in the first place. But it was wonderful.

It was complete.

The three of them woke up the next day wrapped around each other. Padmé in between the two warm men. Their arms wrapped around her and each other. Obi-Wan’s beard tickled her neck. Anakin’s lips on her forehead in a sleepy kiss.

Too warm, she had to pee, she didn’t want to move.

She hoped this was the beginning of a beautiful threesome.


End file.
